


let's break the internet

by louizsv



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Exhibitionism, I DO NOT KNOW HOW ONLYFANS WORKS, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louizsv/pseuds/louizsv
Summary: “I’ll tell you what,” Sam leans forward in his chair and steeples his fingers in front of his face, “If you actually make an account and sell nudie pics and porn for more than three months, I’ll believe you.”Louis purses his lips, ignoring the returning blush on his cheeks at the thought of having to film himself in compromising positions or taking photos of himself without any clothes on. Raising his chin defiantly, Louis accepts the challenge.“Fine,” he agrees, “But when I win, you have to make one too.”Lips quirked, Sam nods and holds out a hand, “Deal.”--Or, the one where Louis is an Only Fans baby.
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 196
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	let's break the internet

It all starts with a bet.

Louis is lounging on his bed, his laptop open in front of him showing him the faces of his closest friends. The flat is otherwise silent, Artemis asleep in her plush cat bed at the top of the cat tree. They’ve been on a three-way Zoom call for the past few hours and Louis is just about ready to pack it in and jump under his covers. He hides a yawn behind his hand as Lauren talks about her recent breakup for the third time that evening.

Louis rolls over to lie on his back and sighs, cutting her off, “I’m so _bored_.”

Sam mimics his sigh and rolls his eyes at him. “Maybe if you came with us to the club for once,” he says, “Who knows, you might even get laid.”

Louis turns over onto his stomach again and plumps the pillow beneath his chest, “Excuse me?” he screeches, focusing on Sam’s little screen, “There is a _pandemic_ happening right now. You should know better than to suggest such a thing, Samuel.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lauren interrupts them, blowing on her newly-painted nails, “Whatever.Come on, Lou. It’s not like it’s going to kill you.”

“It literally will,” Louis says deadpan, “Even good dick isn’t worth that.”

Sam presses his hands to his ears when he says that, making Louis giggle. He waves them off, “Besides, it’s not like getting fucked is going to magically cure my boredom. I need a hobby or something. Or a job.”

Lauren tilts her head and watches him for a few seconds before snapping her fingers. “Oh!” She exclaims with a mischievous glint in her dark eyes, “What if there was a way to make _getting off_ your job?”

Louis furrows his brows, “How do you mean?”

“Ever heard of a little site called OnlyFans?” She twirls a hand in the air like she’s presenting a prize. Sam almost falls off of his chair laughing. “You hush,” she tells him.

Louis looks at her with a confused smile. “No,” he shakes his head.

“Basically,” she draws the word out, “It’s, like, a website where you can sell content to people, except a lot of the people on it are selling nudes or porn. You’d make a killing.”

Louis blushes at the thought, raising a hand and pressing his palm to his flaming cheek. He shakes his head and stutters, “W-wha-why would someone pay for pictures of me?” he objects.

Sam’s settled down by that point, his loud guffaw trailing off to subtle chuckles now. He spins his chair once before grabbing onto the edge of his desk to stop it. “Are you kidding me, Tomlinson?” He says incredulously. Louis jumps a bit, “You’re exactly what dirty men like that want. You have that whole,” he gestures vaguely up and down, “Innocent, virgin thing going on. You know what, it’s probably best if you didn’t do it. Too many creeps online.”

Squawking unattractively, Louis feels his blush deepen. “What!?” he shrieks, pulling back to sit back on his feet. He points accusingly at his laptop’s monitor towards Sam, “I am not a virgin!”

That’s a lie. He is.

Lauren scoffs, her focus back on her nails as she switches to her other hand. Sam lets out a funny sound, something between a snort and a cry for help. “You so are,” he says, “It’s fine, babe. We’re not judging you.”

“Shut up!” Louis screams, “I am _not_ and I’ll prove it to you!”

Lauren actually looks up at that, raising a brow in his direction (or at least, he thinks it's in his direction). “How are you going to do that?” She asks, “It’s not like we can check or anything.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Sam leans forward in his chair and steeples his fingers in front of his face, “If you actually make an account and sell nudie pics and porn for more than three months, I’ll believe you.”

Louis purses his lips, ignoring the returning blush on his cheeks at the thought of having to film himself in compromising positions or taking photos of himself without any clothes on. Raising his chin defiantly, Louis accepts the challenge.

“Fine,” he agrees, “But when I win, you have to make one too.”

Lips quirked, Sam nods and holds out a hand. “Deal,” he mimes shaking Louis’ hand. Louis does the same on the other side of the call before hanging up and breaking out into a fit of hysterical giggles. “What did I just _do_?” he squeals into his comforter. Artemis opens one eye to look over at him from her perch before curling up in a tight ball and falling back asleep.

Louis pouts for a minute, glaring at the closed laptop on his bed. Finally, he gets up and moves towards his dresser, pulling open the drawer and pulling out his softest pair of pyjamas. He slowly peels off his jeans and pulls the soft, worn fleece up his legs. Content with his current hoodie, he steels himself before turning around. Moving forward to grab the laptop, Louis leaves the room.

Making his way to the kitchen of his flat, Louis set the laptop on the island and jumps onto the stool. He rubs his hands together and then opens the laptop, the disconnected Zoom chat staring back at him. There’s an unread message from Sam in their private chat. Opening the tab, Louis feels his mouth drop open when he sees that Sam has sent him a link to the website and a few username suggestions. The last two, _InnocentlyBaby_ and _Justahole_ , make him slam his finger on the trackpad in anger, closing the chat window.

The webpage is the only thing open on his screen, the white and blue glaringly bright in his dark kitchen. _Sign up for OnlyFans.com_ the screen tells him. The site looks innocent enough, not too different from Twitter or Facebook. Putting in his e-mail, password and name, Louis moves through the motions of making his account without much thought.He confirms his e-mail and is then prompted to build his profile.

Trawling through the pictures uploaded to his laptop, Louis finally picks one of him and Artemis smiling innocently into the camera. He sets a sweet pink pattern as his cover image and then updates the about and location. Finally, he can’t put it off anymore. Biting his lip, Louis tries a few different usernames until he settles with one. Lastly, he sets up his banking information in the prompted area.

Letting out a deep breath, Louis sits back and looks at his profile page. It looks innocent enough, the colours soft and feminine, and the username cute and fitting. Nodding once, he hits the _Make a post_ button and types in a quick “Hi! I’m new to this site. Please take care of me :)”

Satisfied, Louis gasps when he sees that two hours have passed. He shuts his laptop and pads his way across the flat back to his room. Plugging his computer into the charger, Louis throws back the covers of his bed and climbs in. He snuggles in and blows Artemis a good night kiss. Louis shuts his eyes and sighs.

His phone buzzes, the screen lighting up the dark room. Frowning, Louis leans over and picks it up, bringing it closer to see the text on the screen.

_Pixieboy95 has 5 new follower(s)!_

_-_

Louis wins the bet 3 months later.

He gains over 3,000 followers in three months and makes over two hundred thousand dollars. He posts photosets every few days, the content always more explicit than the last time. It had started off with cute pictures of Louis in the mirror in his favourite pantie sets and silky pyjama shorts. That was until his subscribers had started to buy him things off of his Amazon wishlist, even going so far as to add a few items of their own choosing, such as lingerie sets and dildos.

The first time Louis had opened one of these boxes, he’d been streaming for his subscribers in a cute bunny outfit, the tail clipped to the back of his panties and his ears resting on a headband. The third box he’d opened from a regular subscriber had included his first dildo. He’d almost flung the box across the room when he saw it. Licking his lips, Louis had pulled the small box out of the Amazon parcel and lifted it to the camera to show his subscribers.

“Look guys,” Louis had said in a light, breathy voice, “Someone wants to see me have fun, hm? Not yet, though.” He’d held a finger to his lips in a teasing pose and winked.

After that, almost every parcel had included some kind of sex toy. The followers that he often interacted with on Twitter constantly brought it up and begged for it, and soon enough Louis was unable to hold back any longer. The demand was too great and the reward too sweet.

Louis had learned something else about himself during those three months. He’d learned of the flush of excitement and adrenaline that came with exposing your most private parts on the internet for anyone to see. The rush of light humiliation and pleasure at the different reactions to his photosets. He was exhibitionist, he’d learned, not that he would ever tell anyone.

Showing everyone his most private moments, the moment of his climax as he fucked himself with a dildo bought for him by one of his subscribers was too sweet a concept to ignore any longer.

The bet is over but Louis isn’t done, not by far.

He starts setting up his lights and room 30 minutes before he’s set to start streaming. Tweeting out a cute tweet, Louis lets his followers know that the show is to begin soon. He grabs a glass of water and some fruit and places them on the desk next to his computer for after the show.

He sends his friends a few texts as he waits and scrolls through Instagram for a bit. Finally, ten minutes before he’s meant to start, Louis takes off his sweater and sweatpants and puts on a cute peach set of panties and stockings. The colour compliments his tan skin and Louis takes a moment to appreciate the lace against his legs and hips for a minute in the floor-length mirror, snapping a selfie and putting it on his Instagram stories.

Settling on the bed, Louis leans forward and presses the start button for the Livestream.

He waits a few seconds until the first few messages start flooding in. “Hi, Daddy. It’s Pixie,” Louis waves shyly, “Let me know if you can see and hear me?”

His viewers confirm that they can see him and Louis bites his lip coyly at the few compliments he sees on his outfit. Rising up to his knees, Louis twists his hips and holds his hands up his chin. “Do you like my outfit?” He shakes his ass a bit to emphasize the cute ruffles on the back of his panties, “I chose it just for you, Daddy.”

The first half-hour of the stream goes by as it normally would, with ours answering questions and hanging out with his subscribers, fulfilling simple requests such as saying cute phrases or doing dirty poses. He’s sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes when he sees a familiar username pop up in his chat box, “Oh,” he says, pulling his tongue back in and wriggling his hips a bit, “Endrik’s here! Everyone say hello.”

Endrik is another OnlyFans user that Louis often interacts with. He’d been one of Louis’ first followers and they often played video games both on streams and offline together. Louis has yet to see the man’s face but his body is drool-worthy and Louis has often used Endrik’s OnlyFans content to fantasize about what it would be like to meet the man. Most of Louis’ subscribers are also fans of Endrik’s and they often ship them together on Twitter. Not that Louis’ complaining.

They’d spoken about meeting up a few times now, actually. What with both of them living in the same city, Louis had been eager to meet up with his mysterious friend. Endrik had told him to wait, however, until the pandemic was a bit more under control. That had been a month ago now. Louis’ been wanting to bring it up again but doesn’t know how to.

For now, Louis watches happily as the viewers greet Endrik and he says hello back to a few of the more familiar ones. Suddenly remembering something, Louis claps his hands together and sits up with wide eyes.

“I almost forgot!” he shouts, scrambling off of his bed and throwing his closet open. He searches through the mess on the floor until he finally finds a familiar package. He returns to his spot on the bed and shows off the beautifully wrapped box, “I got your present!”

“I finally went to my P.O. box today,” Louis tells the chat giddily. He shakes the box beside his ear, trying to decipher its contents before he opens it. He pouts, “I wonder what it is. Meanie-En wouldn’t tell me anything. Daddy, tell him to be nice to me.”

Louis giggles when the chat does as he asks and whines when he reads Endrik’s message, “Just because it’s a surprise doesn’t mean you can’t give me any hints.”

“I hope it’s candy,” grabbing his keys, Louis presses the edge of them to the tapped corner of the box. He looks up at the camera through his lashes, “I’m going to open it now.”

He drags the keys down the length of the box and pulls the lid open. Tilting his head, Louis reaches in and takes out a small wrapped box. He looks over at the chat and reads a few messages before seeing Endrik telling him to look for another box before opening that one. Louis looks into the box and pulls out some of the tissue paper until he finds the second box, a bit bigger this time. “Which one should I open first, Daddy?” he asks, weighing both boxes in his hands.

“The first one?” Louis double checks, already putting down the bigger box on the bed next to him. Louis digs a nail into the wrapping paper and rips it open. He pulls the paper off of the box and turns it over in his hand, mouth dropping open when he sees the image and text on the front. “Oh, my God. You got me a glass dildo?”

Louis rips open the box and pulls out the pretty clear dildo, admiring the bulbs along the shaft and the cute pink heart at the base. “What the fuck,” he breathes, “It’s so pretty, En.”

“Might have to use this on stream soon,” Louis looks into the camera and blows a kiss, “Thank you for the present, Daddy.”

Glancing down at his chat, Louis licks his lips when he notices how many requests there are for him to use it right away. He squirms in place and drops a hand into his lap, his fingers teasing at the head of his cock. He zeroes in on Endrik’s name when it pops up again, “Put it in the freezer,” Louis reads it out loud. Louis hums for a second, making up his mind when he sees the eager response from his viewers. “Alright, give me two minutes!”

Where he comes back, Louis’ eyes catch on the second box. He picks it up as he climbs back onto the bed, “Can I open this one now, Daddy?” Louis pouts into the camera. He smiles brightly when everyone tells him yes.

Ripping the paper off the box, Louis puffs out his cheeks when he finds a generic cardboard box inside. He squints at the camera dubiously as he slowly lifts the lid. The scowl falls from his face quickly when the gift inside is revealed. Gasping, Louis pulls out a set of white leather handcuffs lined with light pink fluff.

He shows them off to the camera absentmindedly, busy admiring the stitching and leatherwork on the cuffs themselves. He gasps again when he sees his OnlyFans username engraved in the metal cuff in an elegant script.

“Holy shit,” Louis says reverently, “Did you _make_ these?”

Louis looks away from the cuffs to read the chat and sees that yes, in fact, Endrik had made these by hand. “You’re insane,” Louis tells him, shaking his head. When En prompts him with a dominant _What do we say?_ Louis blushes for the first time that night and looks into the camera. He holds the cuffs against his cheek and blows a kiss.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

-

The rest of the stream goes well, though Louis never gets to grab the dildo he’d planned to use that night. His mind was racing with the thought of the glass dildo chilling in his freezer. When he waves goodbye at the end of the stream, Louis notices that Endrik is still active in his chat. Shutting down the website and his streaming tools, Louis opens up a new tab and goes to Twitter.

He sends out a quick thank you tweet to the people that joined him and then goes to his direct messages. Louis ignores the hundreds of desperate and homophobic messages waiting for him in his inbox and instead opens up his messages with Endrik.

He scrunches his nose to hide a smile when he sees that the last messages they’d sent each other were about the incoming package, with Louis finishing the conversation with another request for a hint and a pouty selfie when Endrik hadn’t responded.

Taking a deep breath, Louis types out his message thanking Endrik for his gifts and what he wants as a gift in return. He hesitates before sending the message, unsure if he wants to open this particular can of worms yet. Closing his eyes, Louis presses the enter key. When he opens his eyes again, the last sentence of his message stares back at him.

_Do you want to meet up for a collab?_

Louis waits with bated breath for a few minutes, his blanket curled over his shoulders and his knees pulled up to his chest. The door creeks open after minute six when Artemis pushes it open with her face. She looks at Louis from the floor for a second before making her way to her plush bed in the corner and curling up in it. Louis looks back at the still Twitter conversation and nods to himself. “Just need a distraction,” he shakes his arms when he stands, trying to get rid of his nervous energy.

Louis leaves his room and makes his way over to the kitchen to grab a snack. He opens his fridge and stares at the empty shelves for a minute before closing the door and switching to the freezer.

He stares at the shelves again, but for a different reason. The freezing cold glass dildo stares back at him. The light pink heart at the base covered in icy condensation. Louis reaches in and grabs it by the shaft, hissing at the cold glass. Grabbing a nearby hand towel, Louis wraps up the dildo, closes the freezer door, and hurries back to his room.

Settling on his covers, Louis places the wrapped dildo beside him. He checks Twitter one more time, scowling when he notices that Endrik has yet to answer him. Going to Youtube, Louis quickly clicks on one of his favourite playlists filled with soft, bassy music. He slowly lowers himself to his back and brings his legs up, bent at the knees with his feet planted firmly on the mattress. Reaching over, Louis unwraps the dildo from its makeshift blanket. The glass is still freezing against his fingers and Louis pulls his shoulder up to his ears when a shiver wracks through his body.

Louis pulls the frozen dildo up to his mouth and suckles on the cold tip for a few seconds, his other hand roaming his chest and stomach, pinching and tugging at his nipples. He hums around the tip in any pleasure before pulling it from between his lips and trailing it down his chin.

He follows the curves of his neck and chest as he slowly brings it lower and lower. Louis lets out another shiver when he circles his nipples with the cold tip. His cock throbs at the thought of Endrik telling him to freeze the dildo. He knew Louis would do this. He _told_ Louis to do this. A soft noise escapes Louis’ throat and he wraps a hand loosely around his neck.

Leaving his nipples alone, Louis slowly brings the dildo down the centre of his stomach, goosebumps erupting along his skin at the wet, cold trail it leaves in its wake. Finally, he reaches his cock. Louis holds the dildo flat against the base of his cock and moans at the sudden chill against the hot skin. Pulling it away, Louis bites his lip before reaching over to douse the dildo in a coat of lube before pressing the cold glass against his rim.

“ _Ah_ ,” Louis exhales in surprise at the chill against the sensitive skin. Reluctantly, Louis pulls his hand away from his throat and reaches over for his phone. Pushing the tip of the dildo into his loosened rim (he’d prepared himself before the stream just in case), Louis turns on his camera and reaches down to snap a few pictures of the frosted glass gliding into his hole.

Pulling his arm back, Louis switches the camera over to video mode before putting it back in place and fucking himself with the dildo. The freezing cold slide of it has his legs jerking and Louis can’t help but let out small sounds every time he pulls out, the cold glass wanting to stick to his walls for the first few slides.

When the glass begins to thaw, Louis pulls his hand back and shuts the camera off, throwing his phone to the side and placing his hand back on his throat and squeezing lightly. The dildo slides easily into him now, the width of it satisfying and familiar. He’d told Endrik his preferred size, after all. Thinking of En has Louis arching off the bed, digging his hips hard onto the dildo.

He moans when the largest bulb presses into his prostate. The hand around his neck reflexively lashes out to the side, groping the comforter and knocking his phone off the side of the bed. Louis bites his lips and grinds down in tiny circles, the hand around his neck pressing into his fluttering pulse point. Getting desperate, Louis lets go of the dildo and wraps his hand around his cock. The chilled glass has stained his head with cold and the sudden freeze on his cock has Louis screaming as he cums.

Collapsing into himself, Louis lets himself catch his breath before pulling the dildo out of his used hole. He reluctantly gets up and stretches his back, pulling his arms in front of him and then bending forward to touch his toes. Sighing happily, Louis moves to the bathroom to wash up.

After a long, hot shower, Louis comes back to his laptop. He boots it up and checks Twitter one last time before turning in for the night. There’s a little red bubble on the message tab. Louis feels his heartbeat pick up and he opens the message, smiling when he sees that Endrik has answered him.

The smile falls off his face when he sees that he’s sent Endrik a few files that he doesn’t remember sending about twenty minutes ago. Louis opens up the first file and immediately grabs a nearby pillow to scream into when he sees what he’s accidentally sent.

The video automatically plays as Louis opens it, the muffled sound of Louis moaning in the background filling the room. The image is clear and perfectly lit thanks to Louis’ lighting set up from earlier and his high-grade phone. Louis fucking himself with his frozen glass dildo fills the screen, the sound of slick skin clinging to his dildo mixed with his high whimpers and moans echoing throughout his room. Louis screams again when he hears himself pant Endrik’s name.

He slams his laptop shut and throws his pillow across the room.

Louis climbs into his bed and turns of his light, burrowing his face into his other pillow and trying to ignore the itch curiosity at what the unread message from Endrik could say in response to _that_. He turns on his light.

Louis pushes himself out of bed and paces a few times. He catches sight of his phone on the floor, the edge of it sticking out from beneath his bed skirt. Louis snarls at it and bends down on all fours to grab it. Phone in hand, Louis kneels by his bed and opens up Twitter. It goes straight to his conversation with Endrik and Louis blushes again at the sight of the three different files he’d accidentally sent.

There’s a small bubble of grey text on the left side of the screen.

_Wow._

That’s it? Louis clenches his teeth and writes that out and send it before he can think about it. A little bubble of ellipses appears in the corner as Endrik types out a reply. The bubble pops up, only slightly bigger than last time.

_Are you sure?_

Breath catching, Louis’ fingers hover over the keyboard. He types out a quick _yes_ and sends it without looking. Letting out a heavy exhale, Louis lets himself fall fully to the ground, resting his head on the mattress behind him. His phone buzzes in his hand again, the screen lighting up with a notification from Twitter.

He opens it and reads the longer paragraph from Endrik with greedy eyes.

 _How does a week from now sound? That way we can both get tested for Covid and have the results back before we meet. I have my recent results for an STI test if you want that too. I don’t know what kind of collab you were looking for, but I’m up for anything. And I do mean_ anything _._

Louis blushes when he finishes reading, typing out an okay and a sweet goodnight. Shutting his phone for the final time that night, Louis throws his head back and groans, “I can’t believe that just happened!”

Covering his face with his hands, Louis pauses. “Wait,” he says, “I’m gonna meet Endrik. I’m meeting En!” Louis jumps up and lets out a squeal, “Oh, my God! What am I going to wear?”

-

Three days later, Louis sends Endrik his negative Covid test with a cheeky, “This isn’t the kind of results I thought I would be sending”. After a bit of kink negotiation and a list of hard stops, Endrik sends his results back with a time and address.

Over the course of the past few days, Louis has been leaving hints and teasers on Twitter and Instagram for his followers. A few of them have figured it out, but most of them still refuse to believe that Louis would do such a thing on camera when he has yet to do more than finger himself for them. His body hums with excitement when he thinks about the potential reactions.

Now, another two days later, Louis stands in front of a large brownstone apartment. It’s the type of place he used to think he’d never be able to afford. Now it looks like the kind of house he’d love to live in. Shyly, Louis checks his phone for the address one last time before walking up to the door and pressing the corresponding number. The nameplate next to it reads _A_ _. Clarke_. The speaker crackles slightly a few seconds later and a voice comes out, tinny but deep and accented, “Hello?”

Louis clears this throat and answers with a soft, “It’s Pixie.”

“Come on up,” Endrik responds. There’s a light, happy tone to his voice that makes Louis smile behind his mask, “It’s the first door when you come out on the second floor.”

Sending Sam a quick text to let him know he’s arrived, Louis lets out a shy giggle, “Be right up.”

The building has an elevator but Louis opts for the stairs, hoping that the slight exercise will flush his cheeks slightly. Just to make sure, he takes off his mask and pinches them a bit at the door before knocking. The door opens up right away, and Louis almost loses his breath at the sight that greets him.

Endrik is tall. That’s the first thing that registers, then it’s the sheer size of him, muscles on muscles strain the soft t-shirt covering them and Louis fights against the urge to bite into the pec in front of him. Angling his head up, Louis catches the man’s eyes and blushes at the warm look he’s giving him. “Come in,” Endrik moves back and closes the door behind Louis as he walks into the entrance.

Looking around, Louis notes that the furniture is mostly neutral, masculine, and almost impersonal. There’s a certain tone that tells him that the man standing behind him is a bachelor. Endrik places a strong hand at the small of his back and leads him to the living room. “This building is amazing,” Louis tells him, peeking at the framed pictures as they pass.

En laughs. “It took me forever to find it,” he explains, “I had pretty specific requirements.”

Louis falls back into the firm letter couch, pursing his lips at the neutral grey colour. He thinks a soft brown leather couch would fit much better in this space. “Like what?” he asks.

Endrik waves his hand vaguely in the air, “I mean,” he stammers, “I needed a space for streaming and photoshoots, wanted soundproof walls, and I wanted to, you know, be close to my family.”

Louis tilts his head. “You have a separate space for your streams?”

Endrik nods, “Technically, it’s a guest bedroom but I do most of my work there. I guess that makes it an office of sorts, doesn’t it? ” Louis giggles into his hand and nods.

“You’re, um, really big.” Louis blurts out, hiding his blush behind his fringe when he realizes he’s just said that out loud. “Sorry!”

“Why are you sorry?” Endrik chuckles, ruching a hand out to push Louis’ fringe away from his face. He smiles gently when their eyes meet, “The first thing that passed through my head when I saw you was how tiny you were. You chose your username well, little Pixie.”

Louis licks his lips. “Can I see your streaming room?” he asks softly.

Endrik rises from the couch and holds out a large hand. “Yeah, yeah. Of course,” he smiles when Louis places a hand in his and tugs him up to his feet. He leads him again with a hand presses to the bottom of his back. Louis tries and fails to hold back a shiver when the hand against his back slips a little lower, brushing against the waistband of his jeans.

Leaning over Louis’ shoulder, Endrik reaches over and turns the door, pushing it open as he does. The strong scent of his cologne hits Louis’ nose and he almost falls back against him when it does. Louis closes his eyes and breathes in the masculine sting of it before he opens them and takes in Endrik’s office.

There’s a soft couch in against one wall and a double bed against another. The middle of the room is mostly empty save a camera set up on a tripod and a thin desk pushed up against the foot of the bed. Lights are piled up in one corner along with a few coloured poster boards. The closet is open and bursting with different sets of comforters, sheets, and clothes. The walls are mostly bare save for a few generic pieces of art.

Louis swallows, “It—“

“Looks like a porn set?” Endrik finishes for him with a smirk, “It kind of is one.”

Louis hums and walks into the room, running a hand along the soft cotton of the comforter. “I guess,” he says lightly, “But that doesn’t mean you have to be so clinical about it.”

En plops down on the couch and rests his arms on the back of it. “How do you mean?” He asks, genuinely curious.

“I mean,” Louis hesitates, trying to put together the right words in his head, “What’s your favourite kind of porn?”

Endrik’s lip quirks up in an amused half-smile. “Going there, already?” he teases, spreading his legs wider. Tilting his head, he looks up to the ceiling for the answer, “Gay.”

Louis rolls his eyes and props a hip against the bed, crossing his arms across his chest, “That’s not what I meant,” he says, “I meant that it’s probably not the super obvious, set-like and spotless walls type of stuff, right? People often get off on the fantasy.”

“So you’re saying that I should be more personable?” Endrik tries.

“It’s not up to me,” Louis shrugs. Biting his lip, Louis tries to keep eye contact as he speaks, “I like your content best when I know that it’s you.”

Endrik leans forward and nods slowly, covering his mouth with one hand. “I see,” he says, “Thank you, Pixie.”

Plopping down onto the bed, Louis blushes and shakes his head. "It's no problem, Endrik," He peeks out from beneath his fringe, delicately fixing it with his fingertips. "You were the first person to ever reach out to me on that site; I just thought I could return the favour. Or something." 

Crossing an ankle over his knee, Endrik coughs and touches his cheek with the back of his hand, “It’s, um, it’s Andrew.”

Louis’ eyes widen along with his smile, and he fists the sheets beneath his hands. “Hi, Andrew. I’m Louis,” he says happily, “Louis Tomlinson.”

Andrew smiles back, the sharp corner of his lip quirked up and sly. "What about you?" 

Louis stands again and turns to press both hands into the plush mattress. He bounces them a few times and ignores the deep blush on his own cheeks. He tries not to jump when the warmth of a body suddenly appears beside him. “I don't know what you mean,” Louis tries.

“What’s _your_ favourite type of porn?” A deep voice suddenly asks. Andrew dips his head forward to try and peek at Louis’ embarrassed face. He grins when he sees the blush staining his cheeks. “It’s only fair that I get to know.”

Louis waves a hand in front of him. “You didn’t even answer the question properly,” he reminds him.

Humming, Andrew nods. “You’re right,” he says, “I guess my favourite type of porn is when the bottom is desperate and crying out. When he’s shaking and clinging to Daddy as he pounds into him from behind?”

Louis feels his cock stir in his panties at the deep timbre of Andrew’s voice speaking so filthily into his ear. “I-is that so?” Louis stutters. He glances up from beneath his lashes at Andrew who looks down at him with heated eyes. “What else?”

Andrew shakes his head once with a smirk. Louis turns easily when he wraps a hand around his bicep and directs him to face him instead of the bed. Caging him in, Andrew looms over Louis’ quivering form and leans forward, running a nose along the contour of his cheek. “Your turn, Pixie.”

Louis whimpers and whispers, “Are the cameras on?”

Andrew nods against him and tightens the grip he has around Louis’ bicep, his other arm coming up to curve around Louis’ small waist. “Tell me, baby, what gets you off.”

Louis risks a glance in the direction of the camera, biting his lip when he sees that there’s a laptop set up beneath it, connected to the camera by a few wires. There’s a direct feed of the camera and beside it, a familiar chat box. Messages fly upward, too fast to read. His breathing picks up.

“Um,” Louis hesitates, slipping slightly into headspace, “I like it when Daddy holds the bottom down. Forces him to take it, cause Daddy knows that he can even when the bottom doesn’t think that he can.”

Andrew hums again and turns his head to press a kiss to the side of Louis’ forehead, “Daddy knows best.”

Louis whimpers and nods, twisting his hands in the fabric of Andrew’s t-shirt. “Daddy knows best,” Louis repeats in a small voice, raising up onto the tips of his toes to reach Andrew’s lips. Meeting the man’s groan with a soft moan of his own. Strong arms wrap around his back, pulling him in close and almost lifting him from the ground.

“Did you bring what I told you to, baby?” Andrew asks. At Louis’ nod, he bends down and rustles through the small bag that Louis lets drop to the ground until he finds what he wants. He stands and nods at Louis’ hands. “Out,” he orders.

Louis gives him his hands, palms facing upwards. Smiling at Louis’ immediate obedience, he nods again, “Turn.”

Louis turns away from him to face the bed. Andrew leans forward to press his chest to Louis’ back, “So fucking pretty, baby,” he whispers, “Take of your clothes so that everyone else can see.”

Wanting to put on a show, Louis throws his hands back around Andrew’s shoulders and arches his back. He tilts his head against a large shoulder and blinks prettily, “Help me?”

Andrew chuckles and reaches around Louis’ waist, pressing his hands flat against Louis’ stomach. Louis moans when he realizes that both of his hands cover Louis’ entire tummy. Slowly, the hem of his shirt is lifted inch by inch over his shoulder and head until his chest is bare. Andrew draws a finger down his stomach, pausing at the small diamond embedded in his bellybutton. “Always wanted to do this,” he says into Louis’ ear. He pushes Louis slightly forward, “Get on the bed.”

Louis unbuttons his jeans and slowly wiggles out of them until he’s left in only his panties, a simple, cute cotton pair that barely covers half of his bum. He climbs onto the bed and lays down on his stomach, his face resting comfortably on his linked fingers. The mattress dips behind him as Andrew climbs up after him. The warmth of skin against skin registers in the back of Louis’ mind as Andrew straddles Louis’ legs and presses down on the back of his head to get him to lay flat.

Louis lets out a deep sigh and lets all of his tension melt out of his body. He moans when large, calloused hands begin to knead and dig into his back. “You’re always so tense, baby,” Andrew says, “Always wanted to reach through the screen and spoil you like you deserve.”

Louis smiles into the comforter and wiggles his hips happily. Andrew chuckles, “You like that, huh?” Louis nods. “I’ll do it whenever you want, baby. Massage you, feed you, _fuck you_ like you deserve.”

The deep dive on the words _fuck you_ have Louis pushing his ass back into Andrew’s body. Louis whines when Andrew lifts himself off of Louis’ body. A quick slap to his ass has Louis gasping and he blushes when he hears Andrew’s stern, “Behave.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis murmurs sweetly.

Andrew hums back, happy with his answer. “Hands behind your back,” Louis follows the order quickly, pressing his hands to the curve of his ass and waiting. He shivers when he feels the soft fur of his cuffs around his wrists. Andrew works quickly and tightens the buckle around Louis’ wrist, making sure the fit is snug but comfortable. He tugs on the small chain that links the cuffs together to test the fit. “Good?” he asks.

Louis squirms a bit at the stretch in his shoulders and nods, “Good.”

Louis feels Andrew move behind him, the dips in the mattress shifting as he rustles through the bedside table for a few things. His underwear is then pulled down and left stretched around his spread ankles. He settles when the warmth of a body above his reappears and Andrew leans in to speak into his ear, “Front or back?”

Louis bets his lip and considers the options. “Back,” he whispers.

“Alright, baby,” Andrew rubs a hand down Louis’ side, letting his palm settle in the deep curve of his waist, “I’ll prepare you like this first, hm? On your knees.”

Louis lifts himself onto his knees, his shoulders still pressed to the bed. The hand on his waist slides slowly to rest on his ass, a thumb dipping in between his cheeks for only a second before curling up to his tailbone. “Beautiful,” Andrew speaks quietly. Louis hums back contentedly.

Mouth dropping open, Louis chokes on a squeal when Andrew parts his cheeks and cold liquid is poured over his ass. It drips down his hole to his thighs and Louis tries not to shiver at the cold of it. Warm hands draw small circles into his thighs and spread the lube, slowly moving upwards. A long finger dips into his hole without preamble.

Louis blushes at the easy glide and moans when Andrew chuckles lowly and says, “Did you touch yourself before you came here? Naughty girl.”

Turning his head to the side for fresh air, Louis catches sight of the laptop once more. The image of him bent over, face down ass up, is mirrored on the screen and Louis bites his lip when he notices how much smaller he is than Andrew and how the man absolutely towers over him. His cock blurts out a small stream of precum at the sight of the rapidly moving chat box.

He watches Andrew follow his gaze to the laptop and camera, clearly sees the smirk spread across plush lips. Louis holds his breath as the man above him slowly lowers himself down to speak into his ear. He feels the heat of skin against his back before the stream shows it.

“So that’s it, huh? You like being watched, seen by others in your most intimate state.” His voice is dripping in sex, a heady dark chocolate that melts on Louis’ tongue, “Good, ‘cause I want to show everyone how messy and needy I can make you.”

Louis moans and rocks back, letting out another sound when his ass brushes against Andrew’s aching cock. He does it again, harder this time. Two large hands circle his entire waist, stopping his movements and pulling him back into Andrew’s body.

“This what you want, baby?” Andrew thrusts his hips forward, burying the bulge of his cock between Louis’ cheeks and grinding it against his exposed hole. Louis pouts when he realizes that Andrew’s still in his underwear. “So desperate for my cock already.”

A finger circles around his rim beside the weight of Andrew’s cock, presses a bit dipper until his hole opens up, swallowing the finger greedily. Louis shakes out his fringe to hide his face, knowing that he probably already looks fucked out at just the thought of so many people seeing him like this.

Andrew chuckles and leans over him, reaches out a hand and gently pulls his hair back from his face. “No, no,” he says, “Show everyone how much you love this. They want to see it—see _you_.”

Louis almost sobs when Andrew gathers his hair and pulls his head back sharply. Another two fingers are added as he does, the sharp sting of a sudden stretch making Louis cry out loud. He twists against the constraints around his wrists, wanting nothing more than to reach back and hold onto Andrew. His lips move around silent pleas as Andrew plunges his fingers in and out, the stinging glide soon soothed by pleasure. He releases his hold on Louis' hair and slowly moves down the length of his body. 

A sharp slap to his ass has Louis gasping again. He hears Andrew hum softly behind him and buries his head in the mattress beneath him when a large hand grabs his ass and spreads his cheeks. A soft puff of air hits his rim and Louis feels himself clench around the fingers inside of him. A surprised sound escapes him when warm wetness presses against him, the air immediately cooling the skin. Andrew pushes forward and presses his face between Louis' cheeks, his tongue pressing into him beside his fingers. He licks greedily, letting out low sounds of pleasure when Louis begins to press back against him. 

Louis whimpers and quivers when the tip of his tongue pushes into him, sparks appearing behind his closed lids. Overwhelmed, he tries to wriggle away from the sensation. With one last lingering kiss to his hole, Andrew pulls back just enough to rest his head against the back of Louis' thigh. His fingers never stop stretching and roaming inside of him. "Baby," his voice sends vibrations up Louis' spine, gathering at the base of his skull, "You taste fucking divine." 

Slowing down, he begins to twist his fingers, looking for a specific spot. Louis whines around a long “ _fuuck_ ,” as Andrew grazes his prostate. His hips twitch on their own and his toes curl, one foot bouncing up reflexively and hitting Andrew in the ass. He chuckles and removes his fingers, pulling a high, needy sound from Louis’ throat. “Ready?” he asks.

Louis nods and flexes his fingers, “Yes, Daddy.”

Andrew moves down his body to remove the cuffs. Louis shivers at the sudden lack of warmth atop him and rolls his shoulders back when his wrists are freed. Andrew gently massages the skin around his wrists before gently pressing at his side. “Turn over, baby,” he says.

Louis flips over onto his back and presents his wrists again, biting his lip eagerly. Andrew quips an eyebrow up but softly wraps the cuffs around him again, the tips of his fingers gently pressing into Louis’ pulse point. Goosebumps erupt along his arms, drawing the fine hair on his arms to a point. Louis licks his lips and watches Andrew work from beneath his lashes. He once again tugs at the chain to test the fit of the cuffs, “Good?”

Louis raises himself up in a sit up, pressing a quick kiss to Andrew’s lips. “Good,” he confirms with a smile before flopping back down onto his back and spreading his legs.

Andrew takes off his boxes and shuffles into the space between his thighs, running his hands along the warm outside as Louis tightens them around his waist. He bends forward slightly, his curly hair falling into his eyes, “Put your hands above your head, baby.”

Louis licks his lips and obeys, raising his hands above his head and tilting his chin up to look at Andrew. “Are you going to fuck me now, Daddy?” he says in his sweet voice, the syllables melting together, “In front of everyone?”

Andrew pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he looks down at Louis and nods. “Yeah, baby,” he says, lowering his voice to almost a whisper, “Gonna fuck what’s mine, wherever I want and whenever I want. I don’t care _who_ sees.”

Louis slowly raises a leg, trailing the tip of his toes along Andrew’s leg as does. He arches his back and pouts, “I don’t get a say in it?”

“Since when do pretty dolls talk?” Andrew asks, pulling Louis’ legs further apart and pressing the head of his cock against Louis’ entrance. He rubs it against the rim a few times, sliding it against the slick skin, “You don’t even have to think, baby.”

With that, he starts pressing in. Inch by inch, Louis feels his rim stretch around his dick.He whimpers after a few minutes and Andrew pauses, breathing heavily, “Fuck,” Louis groans, “You’re so _big_.”

“Baby,” Andrew looks down at where his cock is being swallowed by a tight, virginal hole. His large hand curls around Louis’ waist and he squeezes, thumbing at the small diamond dangling from his bellybutton, “You’re doing so well. Just a bit more.”

Louis curls his fingers into his palm and nods, squinting his eyes when Andrew continues to press into him. After a bit, Andrew lets his head fall forward, hips twitching minutely against Louis’ ass as he tries not to thrust. Louis’ mouth has dropped open and he lest out a ragged breath, the sound ending with a soft whine. The sound gets louder when Andrew wraps his entire hadn’t around Louis’ leaking erection and tugs a few times.

“Daddy!” Louis twists his hips, letting out a high-pitched curse when his hips press further onto Andrew’s cock. He lets out an unintelligible sound, something between a moan and garbled phrase that sounds like _so_ _deep_.

Taking his chances, Andrew draws his hips back for a second before plunging back into the melting heat of Louis’ body. The impact jolts Louis’ body upward, punching a small breath from his chest and making his legs shake.

“Yeah,” he grunts, “Feel me there?” He puts his palm against Louis’ stomach and presses down as he thrusts in again. Louis is small enough that he can _feel_ the curve of his cock inside. Lip curling up in a wild snarl, Andrew draws back again to keep pounding into Louis’ body.

Louis’ body moves with each thrust, his head falling back and lolling to the side as Andrew fucks into him. Feeling boneless, Louis pulls his arms down to shove two fingers into his mouth. His other hand stays curled up in a small fist as he slobbers around his fingers. His hips move on their own, pushing back and rolling into Andrew’s thrusts. Drunk on pleasure, he thinks he’s talking but he doesn’t know what he’s saying.

Drawing back fully, Andrew feels his cock pulse with the need to fuck back inside of Louis but he waits until Louis notices that he’s empty and whines. He pulls his hand away from his mouth and reaches out for Andrew. “More,” he pants, “Fuck me, _Daddy._ ”

Andrew puts out a hand and tangles their fingers together, pulling Louis’ arms around his neck. Still cuffed together, Louis has no choice but to curve his body upwards to reach around Andrew’s neck. “You’re so fucking pretty,” Andrew grunts, wrapping an arm around Louis’waist and pulling him up into his lap.

He holds Louis above his cock with one arm and slowly lowers him, impaling him on his cock slowly again, inch by inch. Louis presses on his shoulders with his elbows and uses the crutch to push his hips down onto Andrew’s cock faster, desperate for relief. He’s whispering needy and begging words into his ear, sweet _Daddy_ ’s and whiny _Fuck me_ ’s.

No longer paying attention to the camera and computer, Louis focuses his entire being on fucking himself down on Andrew’s cock. Giving in, Andrew thrusts up, sheathing himself almost completely in Louis’ body. Louis lets out a hissed, “ _Yessss_ ,” as he does, twisting his fingers in Andrew’s curls and tugging harshly, “Feel so fucking _good_ inside me, Daddy.”

Sitting on Andrew’s lap like this, they’re almost eye-to-eye. Louis gazes glassily into Andrew’s dark eyes and surges forward, locking their lips together in a heated, messy kiss. He lets Andrew take most of the control, opening his mouth eagerly and sucking on his tongue. At a particularly hard thrust, his lips get dislodged and he sucks on the skin next to his lips instead.

Wet, messy, and drooling, Louis cries out when his cock rubs up against the hard muscle of Andrew’s stomach. “Touch me, touch me,” he begs, his aching cock buzzing with the need to come. The ball of fire in the pit of his stomach doubles in size when Andrew ignores him, thrusting up and fucking into him again instead. The chain between his cuffs tightens when he tries to lower his arm to wrap a hand around his cock and he whines.

“Bad girl,” Andrew growls, reaching back to squeeze at Louis’ arm, right above the cuffs.

Louis bits his lip and makes a frustrated noise, rolling his hips forward on Andrew’s cock, trying to rub against his stomach. The noise becomes distorted, pitching up with pleasure as the cock inside of him rubs up against his prostate. His breathing picks up, small hiccup-like _ah, ah, ah_ ’s coming out with each roll of his hips. A few times, the tip of his cock meets Andrew’s abs, leaving a glistening trail of precum on his skin.

“Selfish little girl, aren’t you?” Andrew smirks, letting go of his arm to come up through his arms and curl around Louis’ throat. “Good thing I know what you like.”

Mouth dropped open on a silent moan, Louis’ eyes roll to the back of his head when Andrew’s grip tightens around his neck. His thrusts pick up speed again and the arm around his waist squeezes harder, pulling Louis closer to him. Andrew loosens his grip around his neck, watching with dark eyes as Louis gasps and coughs for a few seconds before he tightens his grip again.

It only happens a few times before he lets go completely to wrap his hand around Louis’ cock. As soon as his thumb covers the leaking head, Louis’ body twitches violently. He lets out a keening sound and his stomach clenches as cum spurts out of his cock, covering Andrew’s hand. His chest heaves with deep breaths as his hips give small twitches in Andrew’s grip.

“Fuck, Pixie,” Andrew grunts, picking up his pace. He fucks into the constricting grip of Louis’ ass around his cock until he comes, flooding the condom. “ _Baby_.”

He lowers Louis carefully back onto the bed. Louis watches through lidded eyes as he moves to shut off the stream, waving goodbye to the viewers. Louis gives a tired wave from behind him, too worn out to blow a kiss like usual. Curling up on his side and pulling a stray blanket over his sweaty body, Louis waits for Andrew to return.

The man comes back after only a few minutes with two glasses of water, a washcloth and some snacks. “Come on, Pixie,” he murmurs, pressing a large hand to Louis’ back and prompting him to sit up, “Drink some water for me, okay?”

Louis nods and takes the cool glass from him gratefully, sipping at the water until his head feels a bit clearer. By then, Andrew has wiped them both down with the washcloth and left it on the bedside table. Noticing that Louis is done with his water, he hands him the plate of snacks. He grabs a small sandwich and some grapes, winking at Louis as he does.

They eat in silence for a bit until Andrew shifts to look over at Louis, “I really enjoyed that,” he says carefully, almost unsure.

Louis snorts and then hums a cute tune. “You fucked my brains out,” he throws out lightly, “Safe to say I enjoyed it, too.”

Andrew nods to himself, “Good, I’m glad.”

They sit together for another half hour, talking about nothing important and going over a few streaming tips and stories. Finally, Louis feels like he can walk on his own and tells Andrew that he has to go home and feed his cat. Helping him dress, Andrew holds his hand as he walks him out of his apartment.

“I was hoping to ask you something,” Andrew says as they stand by the front door, “You don’t have to answer right away.”

Louis finishes slipping on his shoe and stands to look up at him with a curious tilt of his head, “What is it?”

Andrew reaches down and grabs one of Louis’ hands, thumbing gently at his knuckles. He clears his throat, “Did you want to go to dinner with me some time?”

Louis bites his lip and nods, “I’d love to, Andrew.”

Leaning down, Andrew presses a soft kiss to Louis’ lips, pulling back to whisper against them, “I look forward to seeing you again, Louis Tomlinson.”

“Your accent is so sexy,” Louis almost melts, pressing a second kiss to Andrew’s smiling mouth before leaving.

As the door shuts behind him, Louis leans back against the wall next to it and sighs. He touches the tips of his fingers to his lips, almost unbelieving. _I can’t believe that just happened_ , he thinks to himself. The ache between his legs tells him that it really did, however. Pulling out his phone, Louis giddily texts Sam to let him know that he’s leaving for home and that he is, in fact, no longer a virgin.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again....the esteemed blfffffff..
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Big big thanks and love to the og group chat for keeping me sane for the past few months.
> 
> My prompt, if you couldn't guess, was "The one where Louis is an OnlyFans baby". I hope I did the prompt justice! 
> 
> The title is from Doja Cat's Cyber Sex.


End file.
